bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshin Yagami (Spirit)
"The Wavering Mirage of the Sun, Under the Midnight Moon." - Illuminate Void Yagami Nagato (長門夜神,'' Nagato Yagami, lit. "long-lasting gate of the night god") is a Shinigami in Squad Six of the Royal Guard Shinsengumi Subdivision, former Captain of the Second Division, Onmitsukido Patrol Corps and Onmitsukido Detention Unit of the Gotei 13. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the former Commander of three Onmitsukido Units and Captain of the 2nd Division, Yagami boasts a considerable amount of spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hakuda Master: Shunpo Master: Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yagami is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination, his skill often being compared to the likes of Yoruichi, some even say ''surpassing it. Throughout his entire life he has repeatedly shown an uncanny ability to remain unseen and undetected by even the most skilled of trackers, evident by the fact that he has been able to keep his real identify secret from the rest of Soul Society since he became a Shinigami. Master Manipulator: Perhaps the greatest skill Yagami possesses, lies in his mastery of subterfuge. He is able to flawlessly disguise himself as any persona necessary to accomplish whatever goals, missions or objectives he has. He has repeatedly demonstrated this skill evident by his ability to remain disguised as other individuals throughout his career as a Shinigami in the Gotei 13. He has faked his death several times, adopting new identities each time, manipulating those around him towards his plans as though they were "chess pieces". Master Strategist and Tactician: Expert Kido Practitioner: * Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): ''Like most previous commanders of the 2nd Division, Yagami has learned and mastered the use of this special technique. However, unlike his fellow brethren who were content to use a technique designed for its creator, Yagami adapted and modified this technique into his own style. Normally Shunko pressurizes Kido along the back which is directed to the limbs to increase their speed and power, however Yagami instead compresses the Kido inside his core - the center of his body, enhancing his body as a whole. While its effects aren't as pronounced as the standard Shunko, by doing so he creates a secondary circuit through his body. This gives him superhuman reflexes, and greatly enhances his control/manipulation of spiritual energy within the body. The excess Kido that would normally be visible around his body is instead compressed around him, into skin tight secondary layer, that prevents the emission of his spiritual energy, thereby erasing his spiritual energy signature. As a byproduct he gains exceptional durability similar to the ''Hierro of Arrancar. Thanks to his superhuman reflexes, and enhanced manipulation of spiritual energy, he can release extremely powerful destructive bursts of reiatsu with his attacks. ** Weaknesses: Because of the nature of this technique Yagami is unable to effectively use other Kido due to the compression of his spiritual energy. The process makes it very easy to release Kido upon impact, but ranged attacks beyond five meters are impossible. While powerful in its own right, his method of attacks become limited to his Swordsmanship, and Hakuda, as he is unable to use Kido in any effective manner. However while activated this technique makes Yagami perhaps one of the most dangerous assassins in all of Soul Society. High Intellect: Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Most Shinigami possess some measure of ability in detecting reiryoku, Yagami has shown to be particularly impressive with this skill. He can sense spiritual beings from vast distances, and from a single glance can accurately tell how powerful an opponent is. He does so by sensing the flow and concentration of their spiritual energy, and by analyzing theses changes he can study and predict an opponents movements. Against such opponents he holds a definite advantage in terms of Swordsmanship, Hakuda and Speed. *''Weaknesses:'' While skilled in the use of this ability, particularly powerful spiritual energies are almost impossible to read due to the sheer concentration of their spiritual energy. Those with Vast or Overwhelming Spiritual Power are rendered impossible to predict in their movements and attacks. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Speed: Behind the Scenes *Nagato Yagami's theme song is B07a by Shiro Sagisu. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Royal Guard